An aircraft may be provided with a fluid control system that delivers a pressurized or conditioned fluid to an aircraft system. The fluid control system and its components may be protected by a filtration system to screen out contaminants or foreign objects that may be within the fluid. As the filtration system collects the contaminants or foreign objects, a pressure drop across the filtration system may increase.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system capable of measuring the pressure drop across the filtration system that is also robust and capable of surviving the operating environment of the fluid control system.